Super Peach Bros
by YayaSamuko
Summary: What if Peach become a playable character in Super Smash Bros version N64? Well, find out how she will deal with the other characters and the super hand!


**Super Peach Bros**

 **Genre: Humor, Adventure**

 **Rating: K+**

 _ **Hi! This will be my first Super Mario crossover Super Smash bros!**_

 _ **Summary: What if Peach become a playable character in Super Smash Bros version N64? Well, find out how she will deal with the other characters and the super hand!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any character/show/game mentioned here!**_

[Stage 1: Rondodou]

Peach jumped into the battlefield. It was a platform flying high in the air. Her first opponent was Rondodou.

The judge gave the signal. Peach rushed toward her opponent and gave the Pokémon a heavy punch on the face. Rondodou fell backward.

The Pokémon quickly stood up and gave a kick, but the princess blocked it before countering by hitting her opponent with her wand.

The powerful hit sent Rondodou at the other end of the platform. The princess didn't give it time and quickly took a green shell before throwing it at her opponent.

The Pokémon fell from the platform. It flew, trying to get back on the battlefield, but Peach threw another shell that sent the fluff ball out of the screen.

"And the winner is peach!" The judge declared. The spectators cheered.

[Stage 2: Yoshi]

Yoshi's island was surrounded by ocean. The rules were different: the first to fall in the water loses.

Peach was already steading, ready in the ring when an egg felt in front of her. A Yoshi came out of that egg.

The spectators were watching from a fiery boat and cheering for both sides.

"Battle, start!"

Yoshi charged first and Peach couldn't evade so she felt at the other side of the island. The dinosaur was ready for another attack, so it ran with full speed.

The princess stood up and readied for the hit. She took her wand in both hand and took a position. The green dinosaur was 1 meter away when Peach hit it with all her forces. Yoshi flew away like a softball hit by a batter.

Peach didn't wait for it to be conscious. She ran to where the dinosaur fell and took it by its feet before spinning at full speed.

Yoshi got ditzy after 5 seconds and Peach let it crash on the ocean. She then made a little warrior pose.

"Peach is our winner!" The crowd cheered.

[Stage 3: Ness and Link]

Link was the firs to arrive. The match point was the roof of Peach's castle. Ness landed on the dungeon's rooftop and watched the third warrior as she jumped from her room's window.

The judge was sitting at the top of the highest tour while giving the signal. "Fight, start!"

At that signal, Link took a bomb from his bag, but was kicked by peach before he could throw it. It was followed by Ness' lighting.

Link was falling; he tried to catch his boomerang but was cut when his bomb exploded in his hand. "Link, OUT!" the judge added.

Ness and peach were now having a 1 on 1. The telepath flew high in the air and landed a kick on the princess. Fortunately for her, Peach managed to block it. With that, Ness jumped backward before Peach could get him.

A box fell near Peach and she picked it before throwing it with full power at her opponent. The boy blocked it, but realized soon enough that wasn't the best idea he ever has as Peach charged at hem with a beam gun.

1 shot… 2 shot… 3 shot and Ness' guard broke. He was now at the princess' mercy. Peach took the opportunity to eat a mushroom to increase her body size and strength. She gave the little boy an heavy kick that sent him out of the screen.

"And Peach is the winner!" The princess returned to her original height.

[Stage 4: Mario, Luigi and DK]

The battlefield was set at Bowser's castle. The three fighters were already here. Bowser and his Koopa Troopa were the judges. He gave the signal to start the battle.

DK jumped high and gave Luigi and heavy kick that made him lost conscious. Mari took the opportunity to give the Kong a powerful punch in the stomach. The gorilla fell on the floor.

Peach took a red shell and threw it at Mario who joined the two others on the floor. Bowser was the one to end the battle. He breathed fire the 3 losers. Mari, Luigi and DK ran out of the castle with their back in fire.

Bowser came closer to the winner and gesture one of his Koopa Troopa. One of them came and placed a medal on Peach's neck. The princess made a small victory dance.

[Stage 5: Captain Falcon]

"Let the semi-final start!"

Peach arrived by a spaceship and landed on the desert. The same goes by the Captain.

The rule for this match is: the last to stand is the winner!

Peach started by throwing a baseball bat, but Falcon evaded it and prepared his legendary powerful punch. He was too slow though and the princess had enough time to flee.

The captain followed her toward the sea of dune. Peach stopped in front of a pyramid. Falcon charged at full power. Peach jumped very high to evade it.

Result: Falcon hit the Pyramid. It broke and mummies started running after them. Peach ate another power mushroom and her body size rose. That way, her steps were longer. She was out of sign of the zombies in no time.

Unfortunately for the captain, he wasn't talented at running in the sand. He got caught by the mummies. They brought him to Bowser and Browser breathed fire on him. He ran out of the castle with his back in fire too.

[Final Stage: Super hand]

Peach stood on a mobile platform. There will be no judge and the rule is simple: The last standing wins.

The spectators were cheering for Peach. The hand was late. They waited for 10 minutes… 20 minutes… 1 hour… and still nothing.

Peach lost patience and walked toward the hand's room. She knocked on the door first, but no answer. She pushed the door open to see the hand sit on the toilet. She quickly closed the door and turned away.

"Ahem… your attentions please…" The journalist announced. "The hang suddenly got a stomachache and removed itself from the tournament. That makes Peach our champion."

The spectators cheered. Peach watched the door with her mouth agape. She wanted to do this battle, and yet… but she accepted it.

The winner walked in the center of the platform. The hand walked in front of her and placed a medal on her neck before returning to the toilets.

"Poor hand…" Peach said.

[The end]

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **All opinions, critics and commentaries are welcome. Don't be shy! Express yourself.**

 **I just wanted to say that I got this idea after playing Super Smash Bros with my two cousins. And yes, this is our favorite multi-player game.**

 **We hope to see you next time!**

 **This document was last edited on September 23** **rd** **at 11:30…**


End file.
